Loop of Fall
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tahun kedua sekolah menengahnya, saat pesta tahun baru keluarga Braginski, seseorang menawari Natalya sepiring ayam panggang dan menyapanya seolah mereka telah kenal bertahun-tahun. {AU; prequel of Snow in California - Daylight - Leaving California}


**Loop of Fall**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: America/Belarus, slight Canada/Ukraine and Russia/Anastasia. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU – 'prequel' of Snow in California, Daylight, and Leaving California. inspired by Ariana Grande's Santa Tell Me.

_(Tahun kedua sekolah menengahnya, saat pesta tahun baru keluarga Braginski, seseorang menawari Natalya sepiring ayam panggang dan menyapanya seolah mereka telah kenal bertahun-tahun.)_

* * *

Ivan memilih untuk mengajak Edward, Toris dan Raivis untuk mendengarkannya berkisah cerita horor. Ivan tertawa sesekali, dan tiga orang adik tingkatnya itu gemetaran. Raivis bahkan memeluk tangan Edward sambil menggigit jarinya. Dia hampir menangis. Natalya memandang semunya jemu.

Di ujung sofa. Natalya sendirian. Sendiri di tengah keramaian tidak pernah terasa sesepi ini, meski sebelumnya dia sudah begitu sering sendiri. Dia si bungsu yang punya dua kakak yang sayang dan memanjakannya, dia tidak boleh sendiri, inginnya dia menutut begitu. Tetapi, lihatlah. Semenjak Ivan masuk SMA, hubungan mereka merenggang. Ivan lebih senang dengan kegiatan sekolah, dengan teman-teman dan senior serta juniornya.

Belum lagi Katyusha. Dia di tingkat akhir SMA dan ujian membuatnya sibuk. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, pacar barunya membuat Natalya tersingkir perlahan dari status objek utama perhatian Katyusha. Untung saja pacarnya adalah lelaki tenang yang tidak pernah membuat keributan, atau kalau tidak, Natalya pasti berontak.

Acara tahun baru tidak pernah semembosankan ini. Tidak di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika mereka kehilangan ibu mereka. Tidak juga ketika ayah mereka membawa calon istri barunya. Tidak pula saat akhirnya mereka mulai menjalani tahun baru hanya bertiga, tinggal memisahkan diri dari ayah dan ibu baru mereka yang menyebalkan.

"Oh, gadis cantik yang di sini belum dapat makanan! Mattie, ambilkan satu piring ayam itu!"

"Astaga, iya, Nat belum dapat! Matvey, sini aku saja yang mengantarkan."

"Biar aku saja, Kat ... sini."

Kehebohan itu ditujukan pada dirinya, tetapi di telinga Natalya semuanya lebur saja dengan keramaian. Geng perempuan sahabat Katyusha ribut sekali di ujung sana. Perempuan berambut panjang cokelat pasir bergosip dengan seorang perempuan Asia yang manis dengan pakaian serba merah jambu, mengisahkan pacar mereka yang katanya, yang satunya terlalu banyak omong, sedangkan yang satu terlalu kikuk. Tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka memuja. Aneh. Dasar anak SMA. Natalya menggeleng-geleng sebal.

"Oh, tidak mau, ya?"

Bau ayam tercium begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Natalya berkedip. Kemudian, si penawar ayam itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau? Serius? Cuma kau yang belum dapat makanan, lho. Kenapa tidak ambil dari tadi? Tidak doyan?"

Mana mungkin. Masakan olahan Katyusha selalu menjadi favoritnya meski dia tidak pernah terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dan terlebih lagi, siapa laki-laki cerewet ini? Apa maunya? Natalya lalu memandangnya penuh selidik, menyadari bahwa orang ini tampak amat mirip dengan pacar kakaknya.

"Hei, yang aku tahu, adiknya Ivan itu tidak bisu!"

Natalya mengerucutkan hidungnya. Orang ini sudah terlihat menyebalkan di pertemuan pertama. Tunggu, rasanya dia mengenalnya, kalau memperhatikan dari ciri-ciri sifat dan fisik begini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Um, kau bingung kenapa aku tahu kau? Hahaha, gampang. Ivan sering menceritakan tentangmu denganku. Aku Alfred, omong-omong. Teman sekelas Ivan. Kakakmu mungkin bukan juara kelas, tapi dia cukup disegani di kelas. Aku salut! Karenanyalah, aku ingin jadi saingannya, karena aku ini _hero_, hahaha!"

Oh, tentu Natalya tahu. Satu-satunya cara agar bisa dekat terus dengan kakak-kakaknya adalah dengan mendengarkan cerita mereka tentang teman-teman sekelas dan di lingkaran pergaulan mereka (termasuk soal pacar kalau dengan Katyusha!). Natalya tak sekali mendengar soal Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, teman sekelas Ivan yang katanya sebenarnya seusia Natalya, tetapi karena akselerasi, dia jadi dua tingkat lebih tinggi dari Natalya. Natalya bertanya-tanya, cowok cerewet ini pintarnya di bidang apa sampai-sampai sanggup ikut akselerasi?

"Nih, ayammu. Makan, ya! Tidak boleh ada yang kelaparan di malam tahun baru, fufufu~" Alfred menaruh piring berisi ayam panggang dengan saus gurih itu di pangkuan Natalya.

Natalya memandang piringnya tanpa hasrat. "Kau ... pergilah."

"Lho, kenapa?" Alfred mengerling. Posisinya tampak nyaman sekali di atas sofa. Bukan posisi orang yang akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Natalya menusukkan garpu di atas potongan terkecil. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa kauajak bicara."

"Oh, ya, ya, aku tahu itu," Alfred mengangguk cepat. "Tapi aku bisa mengajakmu menari! Ayo, aku akan menyetelkan musik! Aku yakin Ivan tidak akan marah. Kau bisa meminta lagu apapun—"

"Aku tidak bisa menari."

"Tapi kata Ivan kau penari balet. Dan kau juga bisa ... apa namanya tarian itu? Yang memakai pita lalu dilempar ke udara dan diputar-putar," Alfred menggerakkan tangannya di udara, meniru tarian sekenanya, semaunya, seadanya.

"Senam ritmik," jawab Natalya datar. "Itu beda cerita."

"Tapi 'kan sama saja—"

"Beda. Sekarang pergilah."

"Tidak mau~"

Natalya mendengus kesal.

"Karena tidak boleh ada yang kesepian di malam tahun baru."

Natalya tertegun. Tidak jadi memotong ayam lain untuk disuap. Perlahan dia mendelik, tetapi tidak mau langsung diketahui Alfred. Ternyata lelaki itu juga sedang menatapnya, mau tidak mau mata mereka bertemu. Violet dan biru langit. Bunga kesepian dan langit yang membentangkan tangan untuk pelukan hangat bersama sinar matahari. Mengajaknya bergumul di kehangatan dan kejernihan niat.

Natalya berkejap beberapa kali.

Alfred tersenyum.

Kakak-kakaknya sibuk dengan dunia baru mereka, tetapi Natalya juga diundang ke dunia baru oleh orang yang tak pernah dia harapkan.

Gurihnya ayam panggang itu sekarang baru terasa di lidah Natalya.

* * *

Acara tahun baru berikutnya, Natalya baru keluar dari kamar saat hampir seluruh teman-teman Ivan dan Katyusha serta beberapa kawan sekelasnya datang. Buku-buku berisi soal latihan ujian kelulusan berantakan di kamarnya dan dia biarkan saja. Ketika dia turun, seseorang telah menunggu di ujung tangga.

"Natalya! Aah, kukira kau tidak ikut acara tahun baru di sini!"

Dia lagi.

Satu tahun rasanya berlalu terlalu sebentar sehingga Natalya merasa baru kemarin laki-laki itu menawarkan ayam panggang untuknya. Dia terpaku di depan tangga dan menyelami pikirannya sendiri; kenapa rasanya waktu menjadi kacau ketika Alfred datang?

"Ayo, turun. Mau kujemput?" Alfred menaiki satu tangga.

"Tidak perlu," Natalya mulai turun.

Tetapi Alfred, menjadi bandel seperti biasa, menaiki tangga satu per satu, beriringan dengan turunnya Natalya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah. Alfred mengulurkan tangan. Tetapi Natalya yang terlalu kaku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa maksud orang-orang yang mengulurkan tangan pada seorang perempuan.

Alfred-lah yang akhirnya mengambil tangan Natalya dan mencium punggung jari gadis itu, sementara matanya masih beradu dengan mata Natalya. Membagi kehangatan yang dengan mudahnya menembus kacamata. "Selamat tahun baru, Natalya Arlovskaya-Braginskaya."

Katyusha pernah bercerita soal _letupan jatuh cinta_. Katanya, itu sesuatu yang tak akan membuat fisikmu sakit meski kau terjerembab berkali-kali. Tidak akan membuatmu terbakar meski kena percikan berulang-ulang. Tidak akan membuatmu didiagnosa sakit jantung meski berulang kali detak jantungmu kacau iramanya. Dan semua itulah jatuh cinta.

Ketika itulah, Natalya jatuh cinta pada Alfred. Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, seseorang yang tidak mau membiarkan dia, si bungsu yang ditinggalkan kakak-kakaknya tumbuh dewasa, sendirian.

* * *

Tahun baru selanjutnya, Alfred kembali datang.

Natalya sedang menyiapkan hidangan di dapur bersama Katyusha, dan Alfred datang menghambur, "Yo, Natalyaaa!"

Matthew menyusul di belakang dan langsung mendekati Katyusha. Mereka bercengkerama dengan lemah-lembut, kontras dengan apa yang terjadi pada Natalya.

"Hey, hey, kau tebak aku dapat penghargaan apa karena aku mencetak banyak gol untuk klub sekolah? Aku dapat sertifikat khusus!" Alfred lalu mengguncang bahu Natalya. "Sertifikat khusus, Nat, dan katanya itu bisa dipakai dan memudahkanku untuk masuk klub sepakbola di kampus nanti. Kampus tujuanku punya klub yang keren di mata orang-orang Amerika, jadi aku bisa dipastikan bisa bergabung dengan mereka, hahahaha!"

Dapur itu jadi terbelah dua. Sisi damai dan ribut. Dan Natalya terpaksa bergabung ke sisi yang kedua.

"Yah, cuma itu yang mau kuberitahu, sih. Oh, sudah hampir siap ya semuanya? Sini, aku saja yang mengaduk saladnya," Alfred mengambil alih sendok dari tangan Natalya. Tanpa memastikan gadis itu setuju atau tidak. Tetapi Natalya juga memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia menonton Alfred yang tampaknya terlalu hiperaktif hanya untuk aktifitas sepele.

"Walaupun Mattie lebih hebat memasak, apalagi kalau urusan panekuk, tapi aku juga bisa, lho," seloroh Alfred sambil melemparkan beberapa helai selada dan tomat ke udara sembari mengaduk. "Aku paling suka membuat nasi goreng. Dan barbekiu, jangan lupakan itu."

Natalya tidak berkata apapun, tetapi Alfred tidak bosan.

"Pita rambutmu manis. Warna putih lebih cocok untuk rambutmu," Alfred kemudian melepas salah satu sendok untuk menggunakan tangannya menjumput sedikit ujung rambut Natalya. "Rambutmu sehat, ya. Sempat kukira ujungnya bercabang karena kalau dilihat-lihat ... rambutmu tipis."

Natalya membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi kalah cepat dengan Alfred. Dia berpikir terlalu lama.

"Hahaha, jangan tersinggung, ya. Aku cuma kurang tahu soal rambut perempuan. Kukira semua yang tipis itu rambutnya bercabang," dia maju sedikit—kemudian _mencium_ bibir Natalya yang setengah terbuka—dan mundur seolah tak ada apa-apa. Seakan sudah terlalu biasa untuk itu. "Mayones untuk salad ini terlalu sedikit. Boleh kutambah? Aku yakin tamu-tamu lain juga suka mayones. Ini Amerika, ingat?"

Natalya masih terlalu syok untuk bicara. Ciuman barusan adalah yang pertama untuknya.

"Eh, kenapa diam saja? Ngambek ya kalau mayonesnya kutambahkan?"

Masih dengan mata yang kosong, Natalya berucap pelan, "Kenapa ... kau menciumku?"

"Karena aku cinta padamu. Dan aku serius."

Lagi, di tanggal dan bulan yang sama—namun di tahun yang berbeda—Natalya jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak peduli dengan kata 'pacar', asalkan dia mencintai seseorang, maka dia akan bersama orang itu selama yang dia mampu.

* * *

Tahun baru berikutnya, Natalya terdiam.

"Al merayakan tahun baru di rumah kakek di Meksiko ... maaf baru memberitahumu, dan dia minta maaf karena makin jarang menghubungimu belakangan ini ... dia sibuk dengan klub sepakbolanya ... dan beberapa ujian ..."

Natalya menyesal mengapa dia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang menghubungi Alfred duluan. Untuk kali pertama dalam sekian lama, dia mengutuk sifat dan kehidupannya—setelah sebelumnya dia tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu.

Tetapi ... walaupun Alfred menghubunginya sesudah itu, tak lama setelah Matthew menceritakan soal itu, tetap saja tahun baru kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Menggelikan karena Natalya tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir; mengapa dia yang juga sering merasa rindu malah selalu enggan untuk menghubungi duluan. Sehingga ketika Alfred pergi, dia sadar dialah yang salah karena membiarkan pemuda itu menjauh darinya di hari spesial karena dia sudah begitu sering meninggalkan Alfred setiap harinya. Meninggalkan Alfred yang begitu perhatian hanya untuk menyendiri.

Malam itu, salju lebat turun di California. Katyusha menghangatkan diri di depan perapian sambil menggenggam tangan Matthew, dan bercerita soal hal-hal tak menarik—bagi Natalya, tentu saja—di sana. Sementara Ivan, sedang bersama adik-adik kelasnya dan seorang wanita. Katanya, namanya Anastasia, tetapi Natalya tak mau peduli. Bukan hal penting yang bisa memeriahkan tahun barunya.

Dia hanya ingin Alfred.

* * *

Ivan tidak ada di rumah saat tahun baru berikutnya. Kampusnya mengadakan tur ke Eropa, dan tentu saja Ivan tak akan melewatkannya karena Moskow termasuk dalam daftar tur. Ivan sangat mencintai kota kelahirannya.

Lalu Katyusha mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan bersama teman-temannya. Juga soal kampung halaman ibu Matthew, Ottawa, dan sebuah rumah keluarga yang tak terawat di sana; di mana Katyusha disugestikan oleh Elizaveta untuk segera menempatinya saja setelah mereka menikah.

Tetapi semua itu tidak lebih menyedihkan daripada tidak hadirnya Alfred. Lagi. Untuk tahun kedua.

_Maaf, Nat, aku tidak bisa datang lagi. Nenekku sakit dan Matthew sudah terlalu sering merawatnya selama setahun ini. Jadi ... akulah yang harus pergi ke Meksiko. _Begitu pesan Alfred beberapa hari lalu. Natalya tak menjawabnya.

Dua tahun baru terasa sama. Kelabu.

Tetapi tidak hitam seluruhnya, karena tak lama setelah pesta tahunan keluarga Braginski dimulai, Alfred mengirimkan foto. Foto tangan kanannya yang terulur dan menyentuh salju yang turun.

_Aku ingat rambutmu, Nat. Kucium salju ini, ya, biar terasa seperti aku sedang mencium rambutmu. Aku kangen, omong-omong. xoxo :*_

Lagi, Natalya jatuh cinta. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena cinta tak pernah usang dan tua untuk kembali dibuat bersemi di dalam diri.

* * *

_Tuhan tolong, jangan buat aku jatuh cinta lagi kalau dia tidak hadir lagi tahun baru ini._

Sesingkat itu harapan Natalya. Harapan yang diucapkannya ketika mendongak di depan toko dengan sekantong karton titipan Katyusha. Pesta sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu, dan dia masih berharap Alfred akan datang. Dia sengaja mengajukan diri untuk pergi membeli keju, susu dan beberapa buah yang habis, hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Sekalian berharap, ketika dia pulang Alfred akan ada.

Lama sekali dia berdiri di depan toko. Sengaja tidak ingin pulang sekarang. California mendung sekali, orang-orang merapatkan mantel mereka. Sisa hujan salju tadi pagi masih ada di puncak bangunan atau tiang-tiang, dan di sudut selokan

_Nanti saja. Nanti. Nanti saja pulangnya—siapa tahu Alfred akan datang, biar jadi kejutan_, adalah mantra yang mendorong Natalya untuk kuat berdiri seperti patung.

Lamunannya pecah karena telepon dari Katyusha.

"Hei, Nat, kau di mana? Sudah belum belanjanya? Kalau tidak ada di toko itu, pulang saja. Tidak apa-apa, nanti biar Ivan atau Anastasia yang belanja."

Seperti biasa, Katyusha selalu memanjakannya. Natalya juga biasanya senang akan hal itu, tetapi kali ini tidak. Dia butuh jawaban, "Biar Alfred yang menjemputmu nanti."

"Natalya, masih di sana?"

"Aku ..." dia mendongak. Mencari jawaban di antara gumpalan mendung. "Aku terjebak. Di sini hujan salju ..."

"Astaga! Ya sudah, kalau begitu, Ivan—"

Natalya tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ditutupnya tanpa minta izin.

Dia tetap berdiam diri. Sesekali menekuri ponselnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti di sana.

Salju pun turun. Karma. Kata-katanya jadi bumerang. Dan pertanyaannya; bagaimana cara dia pulang sekarang? Mantelnya tidak punya tudung, dia tidak membawa payung, dan sisa uang yang dia bawa tak akan cukup untuk membeli benda itu di toko yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan trotar, tepat di depan Natalya. Natalya memandangnya sambil menahan agar jantungnya tak beraksi di luar kontrol. Matanya membulat.

"Alfred ..."

"Natalya, ayo pulang!"

Bahu Natalya diguncangkan, tetapi dia hanya menatap kosong pada orang di hadapannya.

"Alfred ..."

"Maaf, apa yang kaukatakan? Ayo Natalya, pulang. Katyusha mengkhawatirkanmu di rumah. Apa yang belum didapat? Nanti biar kuminta Ivan mengantar kita ke toko lain."

Natalya mengerjapkan mata cepat. Apanya yang Alfred? Nyata-nyata yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang adalah Anastasia. Anastasia bahkan memandangnya khawatir dengan kening berkerut. Bahu Natalya pun kemudian dirangkul.

"Saljunya tambah deras," dia membimbing Natalya menuju mobil Ivan. Pelukannya hangat sekali, mirip dengan cara Katyusha merangkulnya. Tak heran Ivan sayang padanya, pikir Natalya. Dan dia makin merasa tersingkir, bahkan ketika Anastasia melindunginya dari salju dengan payung besar hijaunya. Merasa tersingkir, karena kedua kakaknya memiliki dua orang yang lemah-lembut dan penuh kasih, seolah hal itu adalah pembalasan dendam karena sekian tahun harus mengurus dan memanjakan adik bungsu mereka yang dingin dan kaku. Lalu, sekarang mereka bahagia dengan masing-masing pilihan hati mereka. Mereka nyaman, dan tak sepenuhnya lagi bisa memperhatikannya.

Sementara dirinya? Alfred pun tak pernah datang lagi di acara khusus yang sangat dinantinya.

Ketakutan Natalya terwujud. Alfred tidak datang lagi. Sudah tahun ketiga.

* * *

Tahun berikutnya adalah sebuah perubahan besar. Tidak ada lagi pesta keluarga Braginski.

Ivan dan Anastasia lahir di tempat yang sama; di Moskow. Kesamaan itu membuat mereka tak terpisahkan. Beberapa hari setelah Natal, kakek Anastasia di Moskow meninggal dunia dan itu menjadi alasan Ivan untuk terbang bersama kekasihnya ke sana—sekaligus untuk mengenal keluarga Anastasia lebih jauh, katanya. Dan dia akan berada di sana sampai pertengahan Januari, setelah selesainya perayaan Natal khas orang-orang Slavia.

Katyusha tidak berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan California, pada awalnya, karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Natalya sendirian. Tetapi Natalya menjadi seorang hipokrit, dia mendesak Katyusha untuk pergi saja. Tahu bahwa sebenarnya Katyusha ingin sekali ikut acara tahun baru keluarga besar ibu kandung Matthew di Kanada. Membual bahwa Alfred pasti akan menyempatkan datang di tanggal tiga puluh satu nanti.

Sementara itu, Alfred sibuk dengan kegiatannya bersama teman-teman sekampusnya.

Kampus Oxford.

Mustahil anak itu pulang tahun baru ini.

Semakin lama, tahun demi tahun, pertemuan mereka semakin jarang. Tahun ini, mereka hanya bertemu satu kali, saat Natalya mengantarkan Alfred di awal tahun untuk pergi ke Inggris. Tahun lalu masih lebih baik, Alfred satu kali pulang dengan waktu kepulangan tujuh hari. Dan dalam tujuh hari itu, ada tujuh kali kencan.

Lucu. Dengan jumlah pertemuan yang menurun drastis, dengan komunikasi yang semakin jarang, Natalya masih mengharapkan kedatangan Alfred. Tetapi, apa yang tidak konyol dari seorang pecinta yang memutuskan untuk menyayangi tanpa terikat faktor waktu dan jarak?

Dia ingin jatuh cinta pada Alfred lagi di tahun baru ini. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Terjatuh dan terjerembab. Luka lebam bahkan memar pun dia tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin jatuh. Walau Alfred tidak menangkapnya secara langsung, dia hanya ingin membuat pemuda itu tahu, bahwa dia rela terluka untuk Alfred.

Natalya memutuskan untuk datang ke sebuah taman terbuka. Sendirian. Akan ada pertunjukan kembang api di sana. Dia memilih tempat paling pojok, tak mau terusik oleh pasangan-pasangan yang mengumbar madu di tengah keramaian.

Dan, ketika itulah Alfred menelepon.

"Maaf, ya."

"... Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Marah ya?"

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Yah ... aku tidak pernah datang ke acara tahun baru kalian lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tahun ini juga acara itu berakhir. Mungkin untuk seterusnya juga."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Ivan ikut Anastasia ke Moskow. Katyusha ke Ottawa bersama Matthew. Ibu Matthew merayakan tahun baru besar-besaran."

"Oh, pantas saja. Ibu Matthew memang ... yah," tertahan sebentar. "Ingin sekali mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul bersama keluarga besarnya. Terutama bersama Matthew. Mungkin ini kali pertama untuk itu setelah Ayah menikah lagi dengan ibuku. Dan itu artinya seumur diriku. Tunggu, tunggu—tahun depan tidak ada lagi? Kenapa?"

"Kemungkinan besar salah satu dari mereka akan menikah. Mungkin Ivan duluan. Ivan bilang kalau dia menikah, dia akan tinggal di Moskow saja, karena Anastasia juga berasal dari sana."

"Hoo. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita saja?"

Natalya terdiam. Bukan kali pertama Alfred mengangkat tema tentang 'bagaimana kalau kita menikah secepatnya?'. Natalya selalu saja menolak. Dia merasa masih terlalu kecil. Masih terlalu tergantung pada kakak-kakaknya. Yang benar saja, anak kecil ini menikah? Yang masih bocah dan manja, yang tidak bisa memasak sendiri, yang hipokrit dan kaku, menjadi seorang istri? Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan bilang kau menolak lagi."

"Aku tidak menolak," ucap Natalya, memandang kosong pada ujung sweater rajutnya. "Aku mau ... tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat."

"Baiklah ..." Alfred terdengar keberatan, namun dia tersenyum di sana. "Tapi kau masih akan tetap jatuh cinta padaku di tahun-tahun berikutnya, sampai kita menikah, sampai setelahnya lagi, dan seterusnya, ya 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Di langit, kembang api pertama meletup. Sorak-sorai penutup tahun riuh memenuhi taman. Natalya menatap warna hijau yang perlahan memudar dan digantikan percik merah, menonton perubahan yang begitu cepat antara satu warna dan warna lain.

"Nat, Sayang? Masih mendengarku?"

"Nn."

"Masih akan menungguku, 'kan, 'kan? Ayolah, bilang iya~ bolehlah Ivan atau Katyusha yang menikah duluan, kita yang paling terakhir, tidak apa-apa, asalkan kita tetap bersama sampai nanti? Ya, ya?"

Alfred selalu bercanda. Selalu menganggap semuanya seenteng kapas. Bahunya tidak pernah berat oleh beban walau Natalya tahu hubungannya dengan ayah dan ibunya tidaklah begitu baik. _Broken home,_ sama seperti Natalya dan saudara-saudaranya.

Karena itulah, pada suatu waktu Alfred pernah bercerita soal niatnya. Dia begitu ingin punya keluarga yang baik, yang bahagia, dan anak-anak yang menyayangi serta disayanginya. Dan dia bertekad tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan orangtuanya pada dirinya dan Matthew. Natalya ingat sekali wajah Alfred saat menceritakan itu. Sisi humoris wajahnya hilang. Ada harapan besar yang terpancar lewat matanya. Kehangatan yang tidak bisa disampaikan dengan penggambaran sepele.

Natalya tahu, itulah alasan mengapa Alfred selalu mengajaknya menikah lebih dulu daripada Ivan dan Katyusha.

"Heeeeei, halooo, Natalya Arlovskaya Jones—ups, maksudku Braginski!" Alfred kemudian tertawa. "Kenapa, sedih sekali ya? Tahun baru pertamamu sendirian?"

Ah, ya. Natalya baru sadar. Pantas rasanya _sesakit_ ini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu lewat sini kalau kaumau. Ya, ya, ya? Natalya, si mungil yang cantik, yang rambutnya seperti salju dan senyumnya begitu tipis, tersenyumlah! Kau tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian~ aku di sini juga menyayangimu~"

Alfred selalu melucu untuknya. Katyusha dan Ivan jarang melakukan itu. Walau Alfred, Katyusha dan Ivan selalu memberikan hal yang sama untuknya—kasih sayang—tetapi ada hal berbeda yang cuma datang dari Alfred.

"Aku akan mengirimkan masakan Arthur untukmu kalau kau diam saja dan bersedih di sana!"

Natalya langsung tersenyum, lalu kikik pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. Hanya dua kali, namun bisa membungkam Alfred di seberang.

"Ha ..."

"Apa?" Natalya sudah kembali seperti biasanya..

"Ha ..."

"Kenapa?"

"Natalya-ku ... tertawa ... astaga ... OH TUHAN! Ini keajaiban! Astaga, kapan terakhir kali aku mendengarmu tertawa? Tapi rasanya yang dulu tidak seperti ini, tidak semanis ini, tidak selucu ini—Nat, ulangi lagi!"

"Tidak mau."

"Yaaah ..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Alfred."

Hening lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak tertawa lagi, asalkan kau bilang yang barusan sering-sering. Aku juga mencintaimu, dan kautahu seberapa besar itu, oke? Ingatlah bahwa kesendirian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu, karena kesendirian itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu. Kau selalu punya Ivan dan Katyusha sedari dulu, dan sekarang kau punya aku."

Kembang api tidak putus-putus meletup-letup di langit. Natalya menemukan jawaban.

Jarak tidak pernah menjadi faktor dari 'jatuh cinta'.

**end.**

* * *

1) "_Tuhan tolong, jangan buat aku jatuh cinta lagi kalau dia tidak hadir lagi tahun baru ini."_ —kata-kata ini terinspirasi dan diadaptasi dari lirik lagu Santa Tell Me-nya Ariana Grande.

2) Di canon-nya Hetalia, Belarus memang ahli di bidang gymnastik, makanya di sini kusebut dia ahli senam ritmik. (sumber: hetalia kitawiki .net)

3) Sempat disebutkan nama Belarus di sini adalah "Natalya Arlovskaya-Braginskaya" kenapa dua? Braginskaya itu kubuat sebagai marga dari ayahnya, dan Arlovskaya adalah marga ibunya. Natalya lebih sering menggunakan marga asli ibunya karena ibunya adalah orang yang jauh lebih dia hormati dan sayangi dibanding ayahnya. Masalah _broken home_. Jadi di fic SiC, Daylight dan Leaving California, marga Natalya yang Arlovskaya tetap bisa dibenarkan, ya.

4) Matthew dan Alfred di AU ini adalah saudara tiri satu ayah. Ayah Matthew, waktu Matthew belum genap satu tahun, menikah lagi dengan wanita Amerika (ibu Matthew sendiri orang Kanada). Matthew kadang-kadang masih memakai marga ibunya, Williams.

5) Anastasia, pacar Ivan di sini, adalah tokoh nyata (mortal seperti Jeanne d'Arc dari Prancis), putri dinasti terakhir Romanov yang dihabisi waktu Revolusi Bolsheviks di Rusia. Cerita tentang Anastasia sendiri pernah diangkat dalam sebuah film, dan kuanggap Anastasia di sini adalah cameo yang berasal dari film itu (jadi bukan realperson, ya). Anggaplah ini slight!crossover 'kecil-kecilan' Hetalia dengan film Anastasia (ada kok arsipnya di FFn, dan beberapa ceritanya ada yang masuk fave list-ku).

.

lagi-lagi terinspirasi buat amebela setelah ngedengerin STM-nya Ariana. lulz her lyrics are my muse for amebela. thanks for reading! o/


End file.
